This is War
by angelrider13
Summary: Nemofic! The sky was bright with fire, the streets painted red with blood. This wasn't just an invasion. This wasn't just a battle. This was war.


**So. **

**This fic is totally random and was not requested in any way, shape, or form. It just kinda happened when I was watching random YJ videos on Youtube. Anywho, this fic is connected loosely to Insanity's Rhyme and Reason, which is not _entirely_ necessary for understanding, though it will help with the finer points in the long run.**

**This fic was inspired by this Youtube video (URL minus spaces, you know the drill people): http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= wa9yBDHWtS8&feature =feedf**

**Watch it. It is AMAZING and will totally blow your mind.**

**Song: This is War - 30 Seconds to Mars**

**Disclaimer: I own Nemo and that's about it.**

* * *

><p>It was sudden.<p>

It was chaos.

It was panic.

It was fear.

The night sky was an eerie red-orange as flames danced across the horizon, ash raining down from the heavens in such a way that it could be mistaken for snow. They came from out of no where, even the Justice League was unprepared. But she knew, she always knew. It was a curse, a burden. To know things. To feel things. To hear things. To see things. And do nothing about it. She never did, never could. But she wanted to, oh how she wanted to.

She could see every fight, hear every scream, feel every blow. But still she did nothing. She merely did what she always did. She sat and watched and listened. After all, she was too fragile to do anything, at least, that's what they thought, even if they didn't say it out loud, that's what they all thought. And if everyone thought it, it was true. It had to be. Right?

She flinched when she felt someone go silent and wished it was wrong. Wished she could do something. The silence she had often longed for was not this. The fear, the regret, the pain, the heartbreak, the anger…and then nothing. Absolute quite. It was a strange, unwelcome feeling, whenever someone was suddenly silenced. When someone was killed, murdered, _slaughtered_. And she knew, she _always_ knew. Even in the chaos around her, she knew.

She felt every last breath, every heartbeat, every emotion.

And so much of it was pure unadulterated fear.

But.

There were points of light in that blackness.

Sparks of hope.

Heroes.

They were there. They were here. They would help. All around the globe, she saw them, felt them, heard them save lives. They kept fighting, even as they were beat down again and again. But they always got up again. Always. Even when she could tell they were reaching the farthest edge of their limits.

So she smiled.

Because she knew.

It was hope, always and forever hope, that drove people forward.

And that was why she put on the domino mask she found lying around. That was why she pulled on the protective gear that had been made for her just in case. That was why she pulled on the cape, settling it over her shoulders.

Because it didn't matter how helpless that others thought she was.

Because to her, right now, there was only one thing that did.

Hope.

Forever helping and healing.

Always light and warmth.

That was why she teleported herself to Ground Zero.

That was why, even as she saw the fire and the rubble and the destruction and the pain and the death, she kept walking. She was light, she was warmth, she was, would become for these people, hope.

She was unwavering, calm, confident.

But she was still her, just herself. She was still scared, still afraid. But not hopeless. Never hopeless.

Buildings collapsed around her, walls of flame rose to the sky. People panicked. But she knew they saw her, knew they saw the cape and the mask, knew that despite the fear and the despair and the doubt, they were waiting for her to save them.

So she walked.

To the center of the city. To the origin of the chaos.

When she stopped, the ground was red, seeping into the cracks and staining her boots. She knew the color would never truly fade from her mind. And despite the screaming, the destruction, the people fleeing, it was silent. So silent. So many were silenced here, only a few hours ago. So many at once.

Her eyes fell on the body of a blond woman. Her eyes were open, unseeing, her body having long gone cold. Even in silence, her arms were wrapped tightly, protectively around a small bundle. She knelt down next to her, slowly reaching out and running her fingers over the woman's face, closing sightless eyes. Then, carefully, gently, she pried her arms open, removing the bundle. It shifted in her arms and she pulled the tattered blanket covering it away, revealing a small face. The baby was bruised and a little battered, but would easily recover. His mother protected him well.

She wiped the tears streaming down his cheeks away with delicate fingers, knowing that the small, innocent creature in her arms knew just what he had lost even if he didn't understand it. And she knew that, right now, she couldn't do anything for him. But soon, soon he would have hope again.

She tore her eyes from his and looked to the sky.

She saw the Bat and the Bird sneak behind enemy lines. She saw the Speedster and the Runner plow through the invaders as they ran. She saw the Father and the Son fight in the sky, the King and the Squire in the sea. She saw the Archer, the Arrow, and the Goddess work as a unit. She saw the Martian and the Shifter fly people to safety. She saw countless others fighting, saving, _hoping_.

This wasn't just an invasion. Just a battle.

This was a fight for survival.

This was a test of wills, a test of hope.

This was chaos.

This was war.

A small hand reached up and tugged her hair, pulling her eyes back to the bundle in her arms. It was a strange thing. Holding a baby. She had never seen one with her eyes, held one with her arms. It was always through another. It had been warm then, a comfort. Now it was different. The slight weight cradled to her body made something rise in her chest. She was holding a _reason_. She was holding the _future_. She was holding _hope_.

The baby's eyes were sad, the loss of his mother still seen in his mind. There were no thoughts from him, just feelings. The one that surprised her the most was the care she felt radiate off his small form. He was thankful she had found him, sad that his mother was gone, happy the she had noticed her and stopped.

She traced her fingers over the baby's face, kissing his forehead on impulse. She took in her surroundings, the rubble, the bodies of the dead. The people that still needed protecting. Her eyes found the baby's again, holding them, taking in the simplicity of the child's pure emotions.

_A warning to the people,  
>The good and the evil,<br>This is war._

The baby's bright green eyes stared up at her. She felt the smile on her lips as she let her words carry to the minds of every person she could still feel. They were startled, as a voice not their own sounded in their heads. She felt other's stiffen briefly in recognition before they threw themselves back into the fight. She felt them send their feelings, their thoughts directly to her. She felt their worry, their support. She saw the people fleeing around her pause.

_To the soldier, the civilian,  
>The martyr, the victim,<br>This is war._

She let her voice carry as she sang aloud and in her mind. Let it flow over the people around her and those on the other side of the world. Her hazel eyes stayed locked on the green ones below her as she held the small form securely in her grasp. The calm that radiated of the child spilled into her as he relaxed completely in her hold, small mouth sucking lightly on a tiny fist as he watched her through half-lidded eyes.

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
>The moment to live and the moment to die,<br>The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
>To fight, to fight, to fight!<em>

Robin cursed when he couldn't hack into the mainframe of the ship they were in. Batman signaled to him, he nodded and moved on. If he couldn't hack into it, he could always break it the old fashioned way.

He had to force himself not to let his mind wander as he heard her voice echo in his head. He knew she was out in the field, knew she had disobeyed her unspoken orders, knew that she was breaking her pattern as an observer. He was worried, that much was obvious. She had never been in the field. Yes, she knew what it was like, but she had never experienced it first-hand. But as he felt a foreign calmness flood his veins and something warm rise in his chest, he found himself trusting her inexperience even though common logic said no to. He felt her confidence rush back at him in response and pull his up.

With a glance toward his mentor, he could tell something similar was happening to him.

This wasn't just a mission. This wasn't just a battle. The stakes were too high this time to be something so normal, so routine. It wasn't a question of how they would win. It was a question of when. Because they _would_ win.

This was a fight for the planet, a fight for survival. And they were the symbols of hope. There was no room for error, so there would be none.

A smirk graced his lips as he and Batman managed to crash the ship's systems. His signature cackle echoing off the walls as they melted into the shadows. He knew that one ship was a small victory when there were so many others. But every victory counted in a situation like this.

Because this was war.

_To the right, to the left  
>We will fight to the death!<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>From the last to the first_

Kid Flash plowed through the enemy, knocking to the ground quickly and efficiently. He lacked his usual go lucky attitude. He wasn't cracking jokes, making puns, or snarking at the enemy like his usual smart alecy self would. His uncle had a similar mentality.

The Flash family was notorious for being the most laid back heroes, always smiling and joking around. But at this moment, to smile just seemed…wrong.

That was what he thought until he rescued two kids and their dad from falling debris. The way the kids smiled at him and the thanks in the father's eyes, he couldn't help but smile back. When he felt her words echo in his head he knew that his smile was enough, that it was needed.

The people needed to know that they would win, that they could rely on them. If the soldiers were confident, then the civilians were as well. Because they could have faith, they could believe that everything would work out. It didn't matter how bad things looked right now because, in the end, it _would_ be good. Everyone would be able to smile and laugh again, to be carefree and happy again. And he would make sure of it.

There could be no variables here. Not this time. Too much was at risk. But no matter what he would keep fighting.

Because this was war.

_To the right, To the left  
>We will fight to the death!<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>It's a brave new world!_

Aqualad struggled with his opponent, his King and comrades fighting around him. When he managed to push back his opponent, he turned to help Tula and Garth. He was used to battle, more accustomed to it than his friends. He could see it in the way they moved. They were relentless in their attacks, more than willing to fight the enemy that threatened their home, but they left far too many openings.

He quickly took out the invaders surrounding his friends, they nodded their thanks but looked at him with concern. They could see his fatigue, that the fight was wearing him down. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to keep this up.

He shook his head to banish such thoughts from his mind. He would fight as long as he could, as long as he was able. In response to this he felt a foreign energy fill his veins, giving him new strength. As her words flowed through the ocean, he did not have to question who it was from. He saw the confusion and awe cross his friends faces as her words echoed around them. He saw his King fight with renewed vigor. He saw the enemy begin to waver under their strength.

They would push the enemy back.

They would not back down.

They would not give in.

Because this was war.

_A warning to the prophet,  
>The liar, the honest,<br>This is war_.

Artemis fired her last arrow, saving the lives of a small family.

In their hurry, they had left themselves open. The family did not acknowledge her as they fled. But the little girl looked back at her and, despite the fear in her eyes, she smiled. Artemis let a smile form on her face and winked at the girl. She saw the fear in her eyes lessen before she turned and launched herself back into the fray.

Her words sounded over the city, resonating in her mind, filling her heart. She felt something rise in her chest and knew that they would not lose this fight. Because they couldn't. All around her, heroes fought with renewed strength.

She stood back to back with Red Arrow. Both had used up all their arrows, leaving them with only their bows. Some distance away, Green Arrow fought alongside Black Canary. Artemis briefly let her weight lean against Red Arrow's back. The gesture telling him they could no longer be wary of each other, no longer untrusting. He was now her brother in arms and she, his sister. She felt him lean back on her in response.

Today, they would fight together.

Because they had to.

Because they wanted to.

Because this was war.

_To the leader, the pariah,  
>The victor, the messiah,<br>This is war._

Miss Martian handed the little boy back to his father.

The man took his son, giving her a thankful nod before turning to flee with his son in his arms. She reached out telepathically for anyone that may still need her help. Their fear weighed on her mind. But she pressed on. Because she was needed.

Her uncle pressed on with her. Fought alongside her and their comrades. Saved lives with her. Earth did not look anything like the paradise she had envisioned right now. It was chaos, it was panic, it was fear. The flames were sapping her strength as they burned countless buildings to the ground. But this was why she came here. To help, to be needed, to save lives.

So she pressed on.

Her words washed over her like a cool tide, chasing the heat from her body, lifting her up and away from the fire to a place where it could no longer hurt her. She felt the others raise in response to the words as well; rise above the pain, above the fear, above the hopelessness.

They would stand and fight.

Because they were needed.

Because they were depended on.

Because this was war.

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
>The moment to live and the moment to die,<br>The moment to fight, the moment to fight,  
>To fight, to fight, to fight!<em>

Superboy pulled himself out of the crater he was in.

He took in the scene around him. The people were safe. Above him, Superman and Supergirl fought on. He could see their concern for him in their body language, in the fury they attacked the enemy with. But they could not stop to help him. To stop would mean to quit.

And quitting was not an option.

So he launched himself into the air, tackling an enemy off of Kara. His cousin. His family. He would protect them. Save them. No matter what it took. He waited for this. He was not going to let it be torn away. And he wouldn't let it be torn from anyone else either.

When he heard her song, he paused, it only briefly, to bask in the warmth, the light, the _hope_, that rose up in his chest.

He threw himself into the fight, forcing the enemy back. This was his family. This was his home. They were not welcome. They did not belong. So he would force them out.

Because this was war.

_To the right, to the left  
>We will fight to the death!<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>From the last to the first_

She felt them fight. She felt them launch themselves back into battle, throw themselves back into the fray. She could feel their dwindling energy renew itself at her words. So she continued to sing, letting her voice carry to every mind that would hear it.

She felt the fear in the air lessen, the terror in the atmosphere disappear. She saw heroes fight, regular civilians save lives, villains counterattack the invaders, forcing them away. There were no barriers, not today. Today they were united. Today they were one.

Today, for the first time in her life, all of the voices in her head called out for the same thing, spoke of the same purpose, whispered the same promise, worked toward the same goal.

For the first time, she was reaching out to all of them at once, giving them her words, her strength, her will.

_To the right, to the left  
>We will fight to the death!<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>It's a brave new world  
>It's a brave new world!<em>

And the enemy was pushed back. They were forced away. Slowly, but surely, the tide was shifting in their favor. Every small victory, every life saved was another grain of sand on the scale. And as the scale began to tip, she let the victory rush through her veins, through all of the minds connected to hers.

It was not complete, but they were almost there. They could not, would not, stop. They would continue until this ended in victory. No matter how long it took, they would fight on.

_I do believe in the light  
>Raise your hands into the sky<br>The fight is done, the war is won  
>Lift your hands toward the sun<br>Toward the sun  
>Toward the sun<br>Toward the sun  
>The war is won<em>

People stopped fleeing. They began taking stands. They fought alongside their protectors.

Those closest to her began to gather around her, circling her, linking arms and cling to each other as they looked at her, hope flowing off their forms as if it was a tangible thing. She let it reach out and embrace them, let their hope pull each other up.

The smaller children formed a ring around her, holding her legs and clutching her cape. She smiled as they tried to sing along with her, tried to pick up the words. She felt their desire to help, the safety they felt as her voice washed over them.

The older children helped the younger ones form the words she sang, holding their hands and swinging them back and forth as small smiles began to form on their lips. The adults lifted the children up, holding them on their shoulders, softly humming along with them. She let the voices mix with hers as she sang, holding the baby boy in her arms closer to her body as her voice rang out into the heavens.

_To the right, to the left  
>We will fight to the death!<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>From the last to the first_

It was strange, this unity in her mind. It was so foreign, so different, so…natural. Like this is how it was supposed to be, how it was meant to be.

It was so simple, so easy for people to fight. But it was so much more natural when they were united. It was a connection she hadn't made until that moment. Other's working alongside their greatest foes to push the invaders out. And it wasn't just out of convenience either, working together to get rid of a common enemy. It was more than that. It was like the pieces just slid into place. There was no agreement, no sudden decision to work together. It just…happened. And it happened so easily, so flawlessly.

_To the right, to the left  
>We will fight to the death!<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>It's a brave new world  
>It's a brave new world!<em>

And suddenly, it was over. The invaders retreated, fled. They had pushed them back. The had protected what was theirs: their homes, their families, their cities, their land, their lives.

It was done, finished. They had won, survived, lived, _hoped_. And come out victorious.

Slowly, the unity started to fade. She almost panicked, almost tried to reach out and grab it and hold it in place, but then she remembered the child in her arms and relaxed. Looking down at the bundle in her arms, she couldn't help but smile. The unity may fade, but the moment would always last. She would let it go for now. Still even as it faded, an understanding remained.

For now, the fighting would cease.

_A brave new world  
>The war is won<br>The war is won  
>A brave new world<em>

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of my plot bunny? Good? Bad? Was it Nemo worthy? I think so. But I want to know what you think to so TELL ME. Please?<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
